FPC22
is the 22nd episode of Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 264th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''As the girls prepare to have Miyuki become their fourth partner, Love learns the painful truth about Setsuna. '' Summary The girls explain to Miyuki what they do as Pretty Cure, showing her their Linkruns and Pickruns, and now that she understans, she decies they nee to take a break from dance lessons. She wants to find a middle groun for them so that they can ance an fght as Pretty Cure. Meanwhile, Tarte is happy because he thinks he has found the fourth Cure and explains that Miyuki will be able to transform if she shows couraged to an enemy. For safety reasons, Love offers to help protect Miyuki in case Labyrinth tries to attack her again and the girlsagree to protect her as bodyguards. At Labyrinth, Eas is thinking about the fact that her card can only be used one more time, and what would happen to her if she failed to defeat Pretty Cure again. Then, Klein visits her and informs her on the situation and asks her if she would like to give up. Eas refuses and tells Klein that she would never betray Moebius, and she will defeat Pretty Cure this time. Love, Miki, and Inori are at Trinity's concert rehearsal making sure that Labyrinth is not there. Love is caught sneaking around by someone who thinks she is a fan trying to see Trinity and is kicked out though- with Miyuki having to quickly explain that Love is actually her new bodyguard in order to get her back in. Setsuna comes to Trinity's concert to try to defeat Pretty Cure, but on the way in she becomes weary from the card's influence and collapses. Miki finds her on the ground, but sees the card in her pocket, but before she can examine it Love an Inori show up to inform her that Chiffon is missing. After seeing Setsuna she tells Miki to help Inori and she takes Setsuna to the nearby infirmary. Later Setsuna wakes up in an unfamiliar room and asks what happened. Love explains bringing her over and Setsuna asks her why she cares about her so much. Love responds that they are friends, and admits that lately she has overworked herself- but with people supporting her she manages to keep going, and she wants to do this for Setsuna too. Setsuna then asks Love why she dances if it's so much work, and Love mentions her dream of becoming a dancer and how she would never give that up. She offers Setsuna a bottle of water, but Setsuna snaps and knocks the bottle out of Love's hand. She runs away reminding herself of what Labyrinth is fighting for, but Love doesn't hear her. She expresses concern wondering what happened. After changing back into her true form, Eas decides to use the last of the card and makes her final Nakisakebe out of a ventilation fan. Meanwhile, Miki, Inori, and Tarte find Chiffon crying because of what is about to happen. Back in the concert stadium the Nakisakebe is destroying everything and the girls notice, transforming and arriving as Tarte finds Miyuki and tells her to run away to get somewhere safe. Peach is shocke to see Eas is in pain and she hits the Nakisakebe away to check on her. She confesses that she is angry with her for ruining the concert- but she cannot bear to see her in pain. Eas is about to die because of the thorns, but Chiffon gives Peach the power to keep her alive and she makes work of the Nakisakebe, using Love Sunshine Fresh on it. The thorns and vines vanish from Eas' body and Peach admits how happy she is to know Eas is okay. Further angered, Eas transforms into Setsuna to reveal that she was only using them; they were never friends. She tosses the clover pendant Love gave her onto the ground and smashes it, leaving a helpless Peach to watch in alarm. Major Events *Eas reveals her true identity as Setsuna. *The last of the Nakisakebe card given to Eas is used. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pirun Villains *Higashi Setsuna / Eas *Klein *Moebius *Nakisakebe Secondary Characters *Chinen Miyuki *Reika and Nana *Kaoru Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!